1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a method of forming a metal pattern and a method of manufacturing a display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display substrate used in a display device includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) as a switching element for driving a pixel region, a signal line connected to the TFT, and a pixel electrode. The signal line includes a gate line transmitting a gate driving signal and a data line crossing the gate line and transmitting a data driving signal.
As size of the display device is increased and customer demand for higher resolution is increased, a width of a gate pattern or a data pattern is decreased so that an electric resistance is increased. Thus, a resistance-capacitance (“RC”) signal delay may occur, and the gate pattern or the data pattern may be formed from a metal having a relatively low resistance, and a thickness of the gate pattern or the data pattern may be increased in order to prevent the RC signal delay.
When a thickness of the gate pattern increases, a taper angle of the gate pattern may be increased. Thus, a crack of an insulating layer adjacent to the gate pattern may occur so that a quality of the display apparatus is poor.